Glittering Empires: The Reason Why You Suck At Socializing
Money Money in unlikely Empires is handled in a system of pieces and halfpeices Skills and stats are the driving force of any game, Glittering Empires is no different, Character skills are assigned by many different factors. Major Skills Skill modifiers (which are the things added onto rolls) increase/decrease every two skill levels. Skills at the begining of the game are assigned by a standard group of 13, 12, 11, 10, 19, 7 which are assigned to each stat by player's choice when creating a character. Strength Lifting heavy things, swinging swords and crushing thing with your bare hands are all displays of strength. Strength is used in occasions where intense physical action is needed. Resilience Mental and physical resilience are important skills for adventurers, allowing them to resist spells, mugging and mental breakdowns. Resilience is used when resistance is needed to defend the character. Agility Movement and dodging are what is represented by agility. monks use agility for attacking and also agility effects the armour of all creatures. Charm Charm is elegance and charisma, characters with high charm make friends better and have higher persuasion skills, a high Charm allows NPC's to generally like and friendly towards the Player character without need for persuasion. Wisdom The wisdom stat is used to determine intelligence and also awareness, wisdom affects the perception stat. Enchantment Enchantment represents magical awareness, characters use enchantment to craft potions and perform rituals. Minor Skills Minor Skills are less important skills than major skills (as the name suggests) but are also more specific. Your Minor skill modifiers are originally decided by your modifier in an associated Major Skill, but your minor skills are upgraded separately from your Major skills, meaning that aside from setting your baseline for that minor skill your major skills do not influence these at all. Fill in your minor skill's before adding Background or race stats(So as soon as you fill in the standard spread, fill in the minor skills) Accuracy this Minor skill is your accuracy with ranged weaponry, you add this modifier to your chance to hit roll when attacking with a ranged weapon. Your Base accuracy skill is your agility Modifier Perception This Minor skill is a modifier you put on perception rolls, in order to find secrets or other hidden surprises. Your base perception skills is your Wisdom modifier. Persuasion This Minor Skill is a modifier you put on persuasion rolls, in order to persuade NPC's to beleive or do things, unlike magical persuasion spells, Persuasion can only convince people of things that the Gamemaster thinks is beleivable in the context of the characters and situation. Your base Persuasion is your Charm modifier. Initiative This minor skill is used as a modifier when rolling to determine combat order. Your base Initiative is your Strength Modifier. Acrobatics Acrobatic skill is used when performing a physical feat, such as climbing a rope, jumping accross a clif, or somersaulting out a window and landing on your feet. Your base Acrobatics is your Agility Modifier. Brewing This skill is used as a modifier on rolls to determine the likelyhood of a successful result when brewing potions. Your base crafting skill is your enchantment modifier. Terror Terror is used as an alternative to persuasion and charm, instead you terrify enemies with your powerful and menacing aura and physique. You add this skill modifier to your Terror rolls to threaten NPC's into doing your bidding. Your base Terror skill is your Strength modifier Stealth Stealth is used to sneak and be a sneaky boy. Your base stealth is your wisdom and agility modifiers added and halved. Mechanical Mechanical skill is used to create mechanisms and contraptions from mundane materials. Your base mechanical skill is your true wisdom modifier Wilderness Wideness skill is used for survival in harsh terrain and working with animals. base Wilderness = (Wisdom Modifier + Resilience Modifier) / 2 Medical Medical skill is used for healing other Characters, often used in healing spells as well as mundane medicine Base Medical = (Wisdom Modifier + Enchantment Modifier) / 2 Crafting Crafting is used to craft non-mechanical items. Base crafting = (Wisdom modifier + Strength Modifier) / 2 Recollection Remembering important things, like where you hid the car keys last time. Base Recollection = Wisdom Modifier Runeshaping Crafting runes from mana Base Modifier = 0 - Resilience Modifier Saving throws Whenever the game master makes a player character roll one of their major stats to perform a feat of some kind, they roll a saving throw. Saving throws are 1d20 + the Major skill modifier, before rolling the die, the GM chooses a number the die must surpass to achieve the goal. The Gm may also take into account Natural 20s and 1s to influence the outcome overly positively or negatively. Proficiency Proficiency is added to a minor stat or saving throw as stated by the Class/race/background that gives you the proficiency, proficiency begins at +2 and increases every fourth level up. Dodge Chance Dodge chance is a PC's first line of defense against enemy attacks and represents the character's ability to dodge out of the way. Dodge chance is calculated with a base of Agility Skill + Acrobatics - Armour Restraint. Armour Points If a player fails to dodge and attack then they use armour points to try and deflect the attack instead. A character's armour points determine how strong an attack has to be to hit them. This is represented in game by having an players roll a d20 when attacking, if the result is higher than the opponent's Armour points, then the attack hits. Armour points are given to you by your armour (what a surprise), plus your resilience modifier Spell Resistance Spell Resistance works similarly to Armour points, an attacking spellcaster has to roll above your Spell resistance to hit you with their spell. Spell Resistance is granted to you by your Enchantment skill and Resilience skill put together and halved. Some trinkets and armours affect Spell resistance as well. Experience Points Experience points are points that are given out for various reasons, when you reach a certain amount of Experience points your character goes up a level, unlocking new feats, spells and allowing you to upgrade some of their skills. Awarding Experience Points Experience points can be awarded for many different actions, such as: advancing the plot, slaying enemies, completing quests, discovering infomation, healing team-mates and staying in character. Ultimately it is up to the GM to decide how to award Experience points. However each enemy has an experience point number on the infomation page about them, allowing you to fairly award Experience points for kills if you so wish. Leveling Up To level up, a character requires a certain amount of Experience points, as shown by the chart below. Once the player has leveled up, they erase their Experience points on their sheet and begin toward the next level, any excess Experience will be carried over. Upon every 2nd level up, the player character is allowed to increase a Major skill and 2 minor skills by 1. Gaining Feats and spells by Leveling up Sometimes when you level up, you will gain a slot for a spell as shown by the chart on the relevant class page. Health/Hit Points Hit Points (More commonly referred to as Health or HP) is the measure of how far your character is away from death. Health increases each time you level up, how your health increases is determined by your character's class. HP is only fully applied in an encounter, outside of an encounter the GM will still take away HP if you are injured but if you fall off a cliff or into a meatgrinder and fail your saving throws then you will die right there. When your HP is zero, Player character's are knocked unconsious, if their health is negative their health will drain by 2 each turn untill they are either healed by a teammate or their health becomes less than -10 minus the character's temporary resilience skill, if the latter happens then the character dies. HP deceases when the character the HP belongs to is hurt. Turn composition within an Encounter When player characters and NPCs are in an encounter, they take turns to attack or heal and whatnot. When a player or NPC begins their turn, they are allowed 1 movement or minor action (climbing, using potions/items, flicking switches, praying and whatnot) and one offensive move (Using spells, attacking with weapons, throwing potions). Certain classes and feats grant a Bonus action, allowing the the character to take an extra movement or minor action. Some spells, feats and other abilities allow the player to make a Reaction to an enemy attack, granting a special option to use that ability or spell to avoid or retaliate to the enemy. Mana Mana is a stat that represents the cosmic magical power that surrounds those who use magic, Casting spells uses Mana. Mana is increased by your enchantment modifier each level and can also be increased through certain feats, potions and backgrounds.